Waffles
by Setsuna-X
Summary: Eijun just wants to cook. - Fiance prompted 'waffles' - Established relationship; future!fic
**Waffles**

Eijun was an early riser. He blamed it entirely on his Seidou days when he would sometimes wake up at the crack of dawn to run laps.

He turned over to his side and just stared at the handsome man next to him. Most people would be surprised to see how quiet Eijun was being but even he could be silent and appreciate the sight before him. It wasn't often that he got to take in Chris' features. Usually the older man would wake soon after Eijun stirred, and Eijun was usually the first to bed so he hardly got time to stare at Chris' face uninterrupted.

He could trace the way the light sloped through his strong nose, up his high cheekbones, and how the sun revealed strands of blond hair on his head.

Eijun released a low, happy sigh. Since he was up he figured that he could surprise Chris with breakfast. After the last dinner incident, Chris hadn't allowed Eijun near the stove, but breakfast should be simpler.

The professional pitcher slowly shimmied his way out of the bed, careful to not wake the other occupant.

* * *

Once in the kitchen Eijun found himself at a loss. He would go grocery shopping with Chris, but aside from the snack cabinet he wasn't entirely sure where they placed the rest of their groceries. After a few tries, where he had to remember not to slam the cabinets, Eijun finally got an idea on what to make.

He took out a bowl, a few dry and wet ingredients and started to mix them together. Chris would usually use the power mixer, but because he wanted this to be a surprise he grabbed a whisk.

After a while his wrist hurt but finally the batter was smooth and well mixed.

He took out the waffle iron and began to warm it up. Once the red light indicator went off he opened the hatch and poured in some of the batter.

He let out a large yawn as he waited for the waffle to finish. Maybe once Chris saw that he was able to make breakfast the older man would allow him to help out with dinner more. Eijun started daydreaming about all the meals he would surprise Chris with in the future. Maybe he could cook for their next anniversary – serve him something elegant and delicious.

While thinking a loud, annoying beeping soon permeated the air. Smoke was rising from the waffle iron and had triggered the fire alarm.

"Eijun!" shouted Chris as he rushed into the kitchen. Once he noticed that nothing was on fire he could feel his heart rate go back to normal.

"Chris! I'm so sorry to have woke you!" shouted Eijun as he looked at the smoke-filled room in dread. ' _Chris really won't let me near the kitchen after this_ ,' he thought dejectedly.

Eijun quickly fanned away most of the smoke and disposed of the charred waffle while Chris went and turned off the fire alarm. "It's okay – I'm just glad it wasn't anything serious. What were you trying to make anyway?"

Originally Chris was about to yell at his boyfriend for the mess he had made. Not only was the room filled with smoke but flour and other substances littered the counter. Once he saw Eijun's crestfallen face he held back his words. It was pretty obvious that Eijun was trying to surprise him with breakfast.

"Waffles," replied Eijun in a small voice, so different from his usual loud enthusiasm.

"I see. Well, it looks like there is still some batter left. Why don't we try this again?" gently said Chris as he placed a hand on Eijun's cheek.

"Chris!" chirped Eijun as his eyes regained their light.

* * *

Soon breakfast was made. Throughout the process both men would sneak kisses at one another. They danced around each other in their small kitchen, getting the rest of their breakfast items.

At one point Eijun sat on the counter and refused to get off. "Feed me a waffle!" he chirped as he opened his mouth wide.

Chris knew that he shouldn't indulge his boyfriend's bad behavior, but Eijun was just too cute to ignore. He took one of the waffles and poured some syrup, letting the sticky fluid fill some of the tiny squares. He placed the warm waffle into Eijun's mouth, some of the syrup escaping the corner of his mouth.

Before Eijun could swipe the sticky goodness, Chris leaned over and lapped it up with his tongue, prompting them into another kiss.

"That's enough of that, I think," said Chris when he saw the Eijun's face had gotten impossibly red. "Let's finish this up at the table."

The shorter man reluctantly jumped off the counter and went to sit at the dining table. Chris brought over the rest of their breakfast then went back and returned with coffee and juice.

"So, care to explain what happened in there?" asked Chris as he nodded toward the messy kitchen. He had waited until Eijun didn't look like he was about to cry to ask his question.

"I wanted to surprise you," the golden-eyed man responded with a pout.

"Oh, you surprised me alright," commented Chris wryly.

Eijun let out a sigh. "I just wanted to show you that I can be trusted in the kitchen. I want to be able to make meals for you too," he said sadly.

Chris could feel his heart melting. Of course Eijun's reason for setting off the fire alarm so early in the morning was because he had wanted to do something nice for Chris. After all these years Eijun's warm heart still surprised him.

"Well," Chris wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to be too harsh on his boyfriend after that confession. "How about next time we cook together?"

"You'll really teach me!?" shouted Eijun with sparkles in his eyes.

Chris gave the other man a warm smile. "Of course, if that's what you want."

Eijun gave Chris a large smile as he nodded enthusiastically.

 **End.**


End file.
